


Another change

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I literally have no idea how I thought about this one but...here it is, M/M, MLB AU, Miraculous AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: Will didn’t have anything against changes, he honestly didn’t…but sometimes those said changes were more than what he could take in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have a lot to say just... I hope you like this

Will didn’t have anything against changes, he honestly didn’t…but sometimes those said changes were more than what he could take in. Of course the blond wouldn’t say any of that out loud, especially now when he found himself rearranging boxes, trying his best to make space in the room, enough for him and his mother to sort of freely wander along their new acquired house.

The blue eyed couldn’t say that he was new to moving around the country, with his mom being a singer, it wasn’t unusual for him to be jumping from car to car, constantly sleeping in beds that weren’t his, ones his back wasn’t used to and that could be really uncomfortable considering how wore off the mattress was, a shapeless figure always colliding with his body after a rather tiresome day.

This whole situation was different though, his stuff never moved along with him. Sure, he often brought a bag with him to all those trips, carrying a pair of shirts and shorts, a stuffed animal sneakily coming as an extra passenger when he was younger, but things like his entire wardrobe, his set of drawers, his large wooden desk or his own bed structure always stayed at his comfy home under the bright Texan sun, not on the back of the moving truck that had taken them to their new residency.

He didn’t held harsh feeling for his mother because of the sudden decision especially since she had given up a lot to take care of him for years, always putting him in front of everything, letting wonderful opportunities go just to prioritize the life of his son, not giving him up even when that would have been the easiest thing to do, and for some the obvious as she had been young when she had him, the father nowhere to be seen, showing no signs of coming back. Taking all of that in consideration, Will had agreed to his mother suggestion, reason for why he was no longer standing under the sky of Texas but looking at the clouds of New York through the half opened window of what would supposedly become a living room.

“Alright, that’s the last one.” He heard his mother said before closing the door behind her with a careful kick, trying not make an unnecessary loud noise. She placed the couple of boxes she was carrying on the last empty corner of the room, gracefully stepping back to avoid knocking into something, they both knew the place was messy enough already. “Well, at least until the next round comes over.”

Will let out an exhausted sigh, his arms obviously tired of all the heavy lifting he had done for the last half an hour, if his bed had been put up together he would have for sure just laid there, waiting for dreams to get to him. But of course he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t even sit down on the floor because he would probably hit something due to his clumsiness, not to mention the obvious lack of space. He could bet that, if all the boxes scattered around him could breathe, he would be left without any air whatsoever.

“Do you want to rest until then? The day is quite lovely outside… Maybe you could meet some people from around the block.” Naomi, his mother, approached the topic softly, her eyes fixed on him even though the effect wasn’t the usual  as the locks of hair that were always curling behind her ears fell over a portion of her face. He knew what she was implying, and he couldn’t really blame her, not at all, it had been the other side of the country from where they had moved from, there’s where their previous life had been left behind. To be honest, Will, even though he missed the setting of his childhood adventures, wasn’t missing the people he saw there. True, he would always look bad and see tons of familiar faces, most of them friendly with easy going expressions plastered a considerable amount of time, but the blond never fully connected with any of them. Sure, he talked to his neighbors and classmates, although about nothing too meaningful, casual and vain topics, maybe not about the weather but that didn’t make the interactions particularly important nor relevant.

He was about to answer, his mouth partly opened, when he was suddenly interrupted by the honk of the second truck of the day. The blond wasn’t sure if he should be glad or if he should begin complaining mentally. His mother, however, was faster than him, quickly ruffling his hair before motioning towards the door, the wind having fully opened it while they found themselves distracted.

“How about you get a few more boxes before taking a well deserve break?” She asked, pushing him towards the entrance gently, adding before he could start complaining. “I’ll manage the rest, don’t worry.”

The blue eyed boy sighed in defeat, knowing for a fact that the insistence in his mother’s voice wouldn’t disappear anytime soon. He just had to accept defeat because there was no way the other was letting the matter go, he had gone through similar situations before that thought him how true the statement was and how useless would any attempt of fighting be.

His mother gave him a satisfied smile, realizing she had won once again. The blond stepped outside of the house, absently playing with the end of the sleeves of his hoodie, trying not to let his growing anxiety get to him. Contrary to popular belief, he was particularly awkward with new people, that feeling intensifying when no one know was around, leaving him without any sense of familiarity. He was so caught up by his own thoughts that he didn’t register the man on a wheel chair in front of him until he ended up tripping with one of the boxes the helpers had put outside, scattering its content around and bumping into the other, who would have been laying down on the hard ground if he hadn’t grabbed the sides of the wheels, forcing them to stay straight but sending him to the floor with a rather loud noise. He was sure bruises would show up on his knees and arms the following day.

“Uh, I… S-Sorry, it wasn’t my intention…” He trailed off nervously, avoiding the other’s glance, waiting for a rant that never came, instead, his ears only registering an amused laugh.

“Don’t worry, it seemed like you were quite busy.” The man said, shrugging the incident off as if it had been nothing but an insignificant paper cut and not just some teen that had almost knock him out of the item he apparently so needed. “It also looks like you could use some help.”

And with that having been pronounced, he pointed to the items on the ground before leaning down slightly, his hand trying to reach for a small anti stress ball that had landed next to him.

“There’s no need.” Will stated quickly, rushing to grab the tiny object before the man could harm himself in any way. He heard the other chuckle softly, watching with the corner of his eye how his head moves from side to side in amused disbelief.

“I’m really sorry, Sir.” The blond said, though his mind was more focused in filling the box, that was now on his lap, with the missing items, hopefully before a car ran into any of them.

“You’ve apologized enough already.” Brown eyes staring at him, not leaving but rather analyzing his actions and movements. “Now, how about you pass me that box so I can make your job a little easier?”

Will really wanted to say no, he really did, there was no way he would lend the work he had been assigned to do to someone else, someone, mind you, that probably had by far better things to do that to help out a clumsy boy that could easily complete the said task on his own. The older male seemed to notice what was going on in his mind as he stated shortly after he had previously directed a word to him.

“I insist.”

The blond hesitantly handed him the item he had requested, staring at him questioningly for a couple of fractions of seconds before slowly gathering the objects, his eyes looking at his surroundings from time to time, the last thing he need right now was being hit by a car.

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” The man said suddenly, attracting his attention from the recollection task.

“I’m new, just moved in.” Will simply told the other, placing a hand full of other small objects back where they initially where.

“Ah, yes. That would explain it.” That was the only response he got from his companion, the only sound that he made until a couple of minutes later.

At first, Will wondered if he had offended him in any way, but the soft smile adorning the other’s features seemed to indicate otherwise. The silence set over them both, over the street, wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, if he were to be honest, it was nice in a very peculiar way. The situation stayed like that for a while, the older one being the one who broke the silence.

“That would be all.” He spoke as he carefully handed him the now full container.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to.“ The blue eyed uttered, a small grin on his face as he slowly took a couple of steps back. If the box fell again, at least it wouldn’t get to hit someone.

“But I did.” The other stated, no malice present on his tone, Will was about to ask what was that supposed to mean but the only one who could answer that opened his mouth to pronounce something else before turning around, down the street. “Have a nice day, kid”

And just like that, he disappeared figure his view a lot faster than what he had expected. Will pressed the box closer to his chest, his eyes fixing its attention towards the floor as he mentally wished for the ability to not fall down due to having two left feet for apparently the most common and easy activities. The blue eyed bitted the inside of his cheek as he slowly started to make his way back home, making a mental note to splash some water to his face as he was sure something had gotten into his eye, there was no other possible explanation for him to had seen a reddish flash at the end of the container.

However, he couldn’t help but feel that something about the box was now different.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico’s day hadn’t really been out of the ordinary so far, that didn’t mean the entire sequence of events and scenarios life had decided to put him through was not something he wasn’t going to complain about though. No matter how repetitive that activity had become over the course of the last couple of years of his mundane life, it brought a type of familiarity he could never grow tired of, a habit that made him conscious of his feet being in constant contact with the ground underneath him, reminding him in a way that life itself hasn’t stopped, that the world kept moving around him as it had always done.

When had all bad things started? If you were not up to hearing some snarky, pretty much sarcastic, answer, the black haired would say that it was most likely when he had decided to open his eyes. No, he wasn’t being pessimistic, dramatic not looking at the morning with a grim look, it literally had gone wrong as soon as his glance fixed its attention on the dark ceiling of his room, just for one of his old glowing stars, which had turned dull a long time ago, now barely visible against the darkness of the dim light of the moon projected at night through his windows, to fall straight to his face, one of the melted points almost poking one of his brown irises.

_One of this days, I’ll really take them off_ , he said to himself mentally, even though he knew that the mentioned task would never be completed. The black haired grimaced, the corner of his mouth twitching as his eyes landed on the bluish ceiling, feeling some little drops of water threatening to make a faint path for a river all along his cheeks. Nico quickly proceeded to forcefully draw the back of his hands through his face, knuckles pressed against the eyeballs hidden under his pale eyelids, pulling at bay bittersweet memories that seemed to find pleasure on haunting him nonstop when he was less expecting it. He didn’t have time for that.

The black haired let out a quiet yawn before removing the fallen object from his face, placing it almost carefully over the wooden nightstand next to his bed, his eyes partially squeezed shut as the semi opened curtains brightened the room in an excessive manner, especially when considering the how early it was: before midday, long lost hours that he couldn’t spend sleeping because his resting time had been rudely interrupted by the annoying light coming from the outside. He certainly was not an early bird, he wasn’t sure he ever was, he was uncertain of how some people could be alright by sleeping less than eight hours.

The brown eyed sat down slowly, rubbing his eyes for the fog of sleepiness to go away from his sight. He regretted it soon after, when his glance caught on the small white sheet of paper that was mockingly greeting him from the surface besides him, letters gracefully made with black ink over the previously blank material. Nico knew that handwriting by heart, liked it or not, the truth was one and one alone.

It was his father’s. His father must have come to his room while he was sleeping and placed it there, probably letting the sunlight in as well with the excuse of being unable to properly see, which was really ridiculous if you were to ask him, his room might not be the literal representation of a summer day but it wasn’t a black cave either, especially when considering that the brightness coming from the several lights allowed the space he was in to be seen.

He grabbed the note quickly, but still with enough care to prevent it from falling to the floor, he knew it feel he wouldn’t find the strength to search for it, it was still too early according to the clock of his body to get out from the warm an comfy bed. His glance rushed as fast as it could over the letters, going through every line, letting out a relieved sound way too soon as his eyes soon landed on the so dreaded section that part of him knew that for sure was coming.

<<I need a favor>>. Nico threw himself back into bed, his back forcefully meeting the mattress. But of course that was going to be the beginning of his day: being the messenger boy of his father…again, running an errand once more when he would have rather spent the rest of final day of his rather small vacations from school on his bed, doing nothing in particular but to rest. Apparently fate had ruined his plans before they had even properly started.

The brown eyed slowly scrunched the piece of paper that had officially condemned him to a day full of boredom and awfully annoying jobs, a not so subtle side smirk making its way to his face as he heard the noise of the small winkles appearing on the letter, deforming it, ending up being an almost unrecognizable mess. _Serves it right_.

If only he could really stay on his room the rest of the day. Sure, he could technically, in the literal meaning of the word, lay on his bed until the sun appeared the next morning, just him, a charger, his phone and headphones, that would only bring him trouble though, and he really didn’t fancy having a discussion with his father. He was certain the older one wouldn’t hold back since they would be just the two of them until dinner time, his sister staying at a friend’s house and his stepmother being on a trip to visit her family, not that he was particularly complaining about the later one, to be honest, he enjoyed the occasional moments of silence those visits would bring to the house.

Reluctantly, he stood up from his resting place, blankly staring at the wall next to his door for a considerable amount of seconds, considering how badly the entire day could turn out to actually be on the long run, before walking towards where the wardrobe was placed, disposed to find something else to wear that some rather worn off pajamas as soon as possible, his will to actually try to go outside and face the sun could probably disappear at any moment. He already disliked the fact that he had to quick his quite literal comfort zone to attend a business that was not his, he didn’t want the weather to somehow make it worse, especially considering that he had to walk under the sunny heat.

To his disgrace, even before he actually put a foot outside the residence’s entrance, he discovered that the nature was against him as well, not that he would dare to say that he had ever been one of their favorite personalities in the entire globe, the sticky warmth coming from the sun making path for a feeling of uncomforting, magnified by his outfit mainly consisted by dark shades of black.

_I really would have rather stayed home_ , he thought to himself in between possible scripts of the rant he’ll probably give to his father or just pronounce to Hazel once she arrived home, all the frustration as well as the little spark of darkness wouldn’t go away until he were to get the opportunity to properly complain about the topic of his annoyance.

He quickly passed a hand through his hair, moving some rebel locks from his face that seemed really focused on not letting him properly see. It wasn’t as if he was dying to look at the imposing entrance of the recording studio his father owned in New York City, he had done that enough for an entire lifetime, but he would rather not bump into something, enough with the time he had greeted a lamppost with his forehead when he was ten. He still had the small, almost invisible, scar that came out from the aftermath hidden under a black layer of forelock, near his hairline.

The brown eyed let out a huff as he heard the loud sound of horns being aggressively honked, frustrated by his inability to block the annoying noise because he had forgotten his earbuds back at home, probably resting in between the layers of his bed sheet

His expected trip to the past was cut short by another noise, but this time it was the sound of a machine engine, rushing through the streets with no second thoughts, a vehicle he saw passing by at the end of the road and that speeded up nonstop, getting closer and closer with every second that flew by…heading towards a wheelchair bound man who looked peacefully unaware of the situation.

He thought of her again, he might have been younger, it may have occurred years ago, but it didn’t mean he had forgotten, he didn’t think he could ever do that. He relived how helpless he had felt, how useless he got to feel when he had arrived home and heard the news. He recalled the exact moment he felt himself die from the inside, when he realized thing would never be the same, no matter how hard he even tried to make them go back to its original state.

The black haired really didn’t think it through, before he could even process his actions himself, he found his hand practically slamming the hoods of the bright red car, that had started to slow down its pace just now, his other one grabbing the back of the man’s chair, bringing him closer to him, pushing it aside carefully but fast enough to avoid a possible tragedy.

“Watch it.” He said, his words being pronounced dangerously, his narrowed eyes fixed on the driver behind the glass who appeared to be pissed off himself to some extend as well.

“Who do you think you are-?” The other man asked, frowning coming natural to him as he didn’t seem to have applied any muscle tension to form the grim expression he wanted to display.

“I could ask you the very same.” The brown eyed interrupted, his glance not leaving the car as he took a couple of steps behind, getting to the edge of the sidewalk again.

“Thank you, young man.” He heard the other said kindly besides him, with what he could only assume was a gleeful grin. The black haired was about to ask if everything was alright, if he needed some help, he was really going to, but when he turned his head to face his companion, the man was long gone, there was no trace of him around, pretty impressive considering how old looking the wheel chair the other apparently owned had looked from up close.

_It’s probably just the heat playing tricks with you_ , he assured silently to himself, _he probably just left while you were distracted, you seem to get lost in thought today slightly more than the usual anyway_.

However, not matter how many times he had tried to shake the though, he felt as if someone was watching his every move, falling him closely from behind even when he had turned his head around repeatedly to face the sidewalk facing his back. Nico found it empty every time.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
